The Murderer of My Heart
by TheNightKeeper
Summary: Being part of a private agency was always hard for 22 year old Blossom Utonium. There were always mysteries that needed to be solved and calls to be answered. However, she now discovered her next big investigation begins with partnership. Better yet with Brick Jojo himself. A former villain, a former enemy and maybe lover? What could go wrong?
1. Prologue

**Summary: Being part of a private agency was always hard for 22 year old Blossom Utonium. There were always mysteries that needed to be solved and calls to be answered. However, she now discovered her next big investigation begins with partnership. Better yet with Brick Jojo himself. A former villain, a former enemy and maybe lover? What could go wrong?**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Powerpuff girls. Yet, I own a few characters and the plot.**

* * *

**The Murderer of My Heart**

**Prologue**

"_The darkness that surrounds us can not hurt us._

_It is the darkness in your own heart you should fear."_

_-Silvetris_

**London, England**

**August 1, 2007**

**11: 34 p.m.**

Michel Martin struggled running through many hallways of his own home. His breathing was heavy and was in discomfort from his left leg that been shot earlier. He went straight in front a particular doorway clutching its handle in desperate need to survive this blood bath. He was crying knowing the door would allow no access to the authority room of the mansion when he continued tugging it repeatedly. Then he again ran for his life when hearing the screams of others and the sounds of bullets being fired through the night.

The young man continued running farther into the depths of his family history where their treasures lay. Paintings hung among the beautiful walls, golden jewels plastered into the strain glass windows. The room was definitely a dream to any who wish to hold the wealth of royal blood. This is what they are after. The treasure that lies within the heart of a Martin's mansion.

Touching a simple jewel on the wall, the twenty-five year old nearly bawled at its shock as he collapsed on the coral tiled floor. He has always known when having contact with a treasure within the room, solid iron blocks would appear covering all entries.

"You seem so highly of yourself that you never notice me heh?"

Michel's eyes widen in fear hearing that cold voice. Slowly turning around, he saw a dark silhouette standing near the door he had entered from only a few feet away. He was tall, and sound quite young, with such a pale face that was reflected from the little light.

"Same for you…as you know there's no way to get out of here" Michel chuckled lightly as he tried his best to show the bravery he does not have.

"Little did you know…I could care less of this treasure."

"Then why did you attack my family!?" Michel cried in fury glaring at the man before him.

The intruder white teeth shined as he smiled in such amusement. He took several more steps towards the lonely Martin laughing at how stupid he could be. "You stole something that was clearly mine you Martin!" he spat. "I'm just here to get revenge on you and how you ruined my life!"

Michel raised an eyebrow. He was having difficulty finding any connection that he had with this man while hopping away more farther. "I never did anything to you bastard!" He moaned as he fell onto the floor losing his balance from unexpected pain.

"You stole my baby from me!" The intruder screeched while pulling out a gun from his black coat, "You don't deserve them! You never did you cheater!"

Michel gasped when seeing the man come forward into the light. It couldn't be. This couldn't be the end is it? He felt so betrayed. Why couldn't it be someone else? "No! It can't be you! Out of all people!" he yelled, "You are my friend!"

The man rolled his eyes while keeling down beside Martin placing the cold gun to the side of his head. "I know you…and you know me" hen'smirked, "but you don't know enough. She was mine until she met you."

"I'm sor-"

The man hissed, "You're sorry? Stupid Michel. These past years all I could remember was her. Everything I did I only saw her and now you're gunna pay the price you have cost me!"

"No please don't d-"

The sound of a gun fired finishing the life of another Martin. Michel Martin. Age twenty five the keeper of all Martin's pride processions.


	2. The Files

**Author's Note: I've always love mysteries; so here's another suspenseful story.**

**Summary: Being part of a private agency was always hard for 22 year old Blossom Utonium. There were always mysteries that needed to be solved and calls to be answered. However, she has now discovered her next big investigation begins with partnership. Better yet with Brick Jojo himself. A former villain, a former enemy and a former lover of hers.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the powerpuff girls. Yet, I own a few characters and the plot.**

* * *

**The Murderer of My Heart**

**Chapter 1: The Files**

**Townsville, U.S.A**

**April 2013**

**5:00 p.m.**

Blossom Utonium was Townsville's finest private investigator. She was courageous, intelligent and beautiful; the people admire her to no end. Becoming an investigator had been her dream when she was younger but now it came true. The end of being super powered heroes ended when they had lost their powers at the age of eighteen.

It took a great deal to work in Blossom's agency, it was your grades, your personality, your skills, and your experience to actually have a chance than it took months for training. Blossom, of course wouldn't allow her partners to be weak going against certain investigations. Precautions were always her call.

Blossom sat at her desk speaking to her latest client. She was desperately wanted to slap him across the face. Due to her impatience she knew she couldn't hold back any longer; unless he shut his complaining mouth.

"Mr. Frugi please leave it to the professionals..." Blossom sighed gathering the papers on her desk, "You may get in serious trouble if you continue your plans; please consider this as a warning."

"Still Miss. Utonium, it doesn't seem like your friends are even working on my case!" He hissed while running his hands into his dark hair.

"Sir we have many other cases that also require solving but I promise that the best is working on your case." She muttered with a hint of certain in her voice.

"Okay, but I expect the suspects to be here tomorrow night! Better yet the killer found!" He said with annoyance

"Alright Mr. Frugi, I'll see what I can do" She smiled weakly.

Blossom released an uneasy breath. It's been the same each day; having your own clients backfire complaining how slow the agency progresses. Still, she knew this is what she had always wanted to be when she was younger. To have a normal life and solve dark mysteries of her own.

"Good, see you soon Miss. Utonium," Mr. Frugi chuckled, "Have a nice day!"

"You too, Mr. Frugi" She replied.

Blossom groaned as she watched her latest and stubborn client humming out her office. She just couldn't believe how that man can complain about everything her agency does._ "You're doing it wr__ong!" "Who's working on my case?" "It's been long enough!"_ Rolling her eyes as she ringed Mr. Frugi words in her mind; she glanced at her watch and frown. It was still a long day and work still had to be done. Grabbing a pencil from her desk she began to continue her work glancing at forms and investigations they been receiving the past three months. She bit the end of the pencil as her mind drifted into work mode.

"Mr. James Gregory, client of the disappearance of his young daughter Grace Gregory…" She whispered as her eyes trailed this one case. This case had been approved and solved in less than a week. It wasn't difficult to solve or understand it was just the disturbing thought how a father could kill his own daughter out of anger towards his wife. This was simply a sad tragic story how cheating can lead to absolute thirst for revenge.

"Mr. James was a weird man, asking for help for investigating his own daughter's death. It only leads him 30 years in prison."

Blossom blinked when her train of thought had been broken. She slowly removed the pencil from her lips and chuckled at the men who spoke. Looking up at her door frame, there stood a young men not much older than her; with dark hair and amazing silver dusky eyes. He leaned against the doorway watching Blossom intensively mostly glancing at her moist soft lips he wished to linger with his own.

"Mr. Kent Morgan may I ask why you're here," Blossom whispered in a surprise tone, "I believe your mission shouldn't be finished until next week."

Blossom raised her head fully as she stared at the attractive men before her. Kent Morgan, one of her partners in crime and her love interest for almost a year. They have known each other in university and haven't officially talked until Blossom opened her company, P.A ( Private Agency). Now, he stood only a few feet from her in a full tuxedo with those seductive eyes that made Blossom weak in the knees.

"You know how I am Blossom. I'm fast and very good in what I do," he stated as he walked towards her in a slow manner. "But, you keep forgetting that I sometimes need an eye of what is mine. It's been a while."

Blossom rolled her eyes at his cockiness. She couldn't seem to find out why he attracted her so much. Was it the fact he was different and added spice to her life or the fact he wasn't just good-looking but a man with a very high IQ. She, however, didn't care at all right now if getting a glimpsed him in a tuxedo was rare might as well enjoy the view right?

"You mister have an ego; thinking I'm yours of the bat," Blossom chuckled as she piled the papers neatly on her desk. "You may be good but hitting on your boss would affect your reputation wouldn't it?"

"I'll take my chances ," Kent smirked and lend down on her desk with his eyes leveled to hers. "Don't forget that if I want something it would be mine eventually."

Blossom stared right into his memorizing silver eyes and she couldn't help but smile at how lovely they were. They were dark and mysterious yet, soft and kind to those who look into them. Luckily to Blossom she stood up slowly closing the space between them. She could smell his lingering vanilla scent that she always admire and almost feel his soft lips on hers. She wanted it badly but she knew having a relationship with someone in the workplace would be difficult to coup with. Yet, right now she wanted just a taste of the men before her even just for a second.

"A little in a hurray I see," Kent whispered in her ear that it gave her shivers throughout her body "Maybe I should just report you what's happening before you regret kissing me."

Blossom blinked at his words and slowly reversed herself from him. His words caught her attention and the lack of knowledge made her impatient as she stared at his waiting lips. She was now not looking at them with lust but with an impatient vibe. Blossom knew in her mind his mission was to look within future candidates and partners that were soon to take part in her company. If something suspicious would happened in her company she would be the first to know.

Kent blinked and watched Blossom inattentively before stepping away from her desk. He walked around her office glancing at very inch and corner to avoid eye contact with the fire beauty before him.

"Blossom, this may surprise you but I've found another company that is willing to work with P.A," He whispered as he faced Blossom from a few feet away "It's not the company you should be worry about though."

Blossom nodded after hearing Kent's statement. This allowed the young man to continue his slow lecture. If it were to bother Kent it surely would bother her.

"I've found an interesting member of the company of OPO (Official private officers), not only can he be a threat but he was dangerous."

Blossom walked over to her window and looked down below from 20th floor. Townsville was now a different city than before. There were no crimes and villains within the city; the only dangers that lay were outside the border. It was peaceful for almost 10 years that the only responsibility of Blossom was to work on cases that occur outside her home and that was exciting. Townsville was only her home and company base while her mission was the whole world. If this intruder or this problem were to interfere with her comfortable lifestyle she was going to remove it immediately. Even if it was a person just like herself.

"Continue Kent, don't be afraid to tell me," Blossom sighed as she left the window towards the man she loved. "Who is this man who threatens my company?"

Kent eyes linger a bit longer on her lips then to her eyes. This made Blossom noticed how afraid he was to tell her. Lifting her hands from her sides she touched the side of his face; she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. It was sweet and gentle enough for the young men to calm his nerves. However, it lasted for 3 seconds before he could response.

"Please tell me…" Blossom whispered while letting go of the man before her. She knew after that kiss; he'll for sure tell her who this horrible man would be.

"It's Mojo Jojo, The monkey who tried to destroy Townsville," Kent whispered in such haste. "The man who is now part of a private investigator agency; don't you think it's suspicious?"

Blossom widen at the former villain's name. Yes, he was a villain by blood and tried to form the planet of the apes but him being a part of an investigator agency seemed impossible. Blossom knew the monkey was a genius and could do everything he wanted even take over the world. His position now in Townsville didn't fit his character especially the fact he was release from jail only a few years back. Taking a former villain into an agency was a big risk to take and Blossom knew there would be so many consequences if they reacted against the laws.

Blossom sighed as her mind was filled with questions. She was determine to find out anything about Mojo if he had a plan or anything that would endanger anyone in that matter.

"Kent, give me the O.P.O files quickly," Blossom demanded as she sat on her desk once more. "I need them urgently."

Kent then smiled at Blossom's demand. He went through his own back pocket that contained the files of all of the Official Private Officers Company. He gently placed them in front of Blossom and left silently while closing the door after he left. He knew Blossom needed to look at them personally and with no one to bother her even if it was himself.

Blossom eyes were glued at the folder before her. She knew how clever Kent would be but sometimes his intelligent surprise her to no end. He definitely knew from the start she would need the files when he found out about Mojo. Gracefully with her finger tips Blossom opened the folder with caution not daring to rip any papers that were consider valuable for her research. Her eyes began to darken and sweat trailed down her face as the papers laid across from her.

Gripping onto the front page of all the files Blossom read:

**_O.P.O Information Files_**

_This is all private information only _

_All members of the company are stated and well describe_

_Read at own risk_

_Risk: If caught consequences are deadly_

Blossom shook her head at the very first page. The Official Private Officers Company was always the type to do such things such like; blaming their workers and firing those who expose their secrets. Yes, they may seem like a high class investigating company but they were brutal to those who made mistakes. They were Blossom's enemy in the business world. Their motives about cases and work were completely against the way Blossom runs her company. Yet, Blossom was still at the top but she knew very well who would want her down. However, they were not the problem she was recovering for. Why did the O.F.O hire Mojo in the first place?

Blossom then began flipping through the files looking for a face of a monkey that she once knew in her childhood. Many hundreds of men faces were zipping in her sight; not one female appeared in the files she was still flipping through. Oh how sexist is this company she thought. In a few minutes she caught a sight of a man that look much like mojo in human flesh. Blossom blinked as she looked closely to the male figure in the picture. His eyes were wrinkled, his face was pale as white snow, and his hair was dark and messy that you could have mistaken him for a monkey.

Not until Blossom read the file of this old man:

**_Mojo Jojo_**

_Age: 48_

_Height: 172.3 cm_

_Weight: 54.5 kg_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Birthday: September 1965 (No exact date given)_

_Position: A Private Investigator and Biologist_

_Responsible For: DNA samples_

_Mojo's status: A former villain before, a reliable man today_

_Description: An expert in Biology. Proof given when he was transform from monkey to man._

Her eyes widen at the profile she just read. Mojo Jojo was now a human being and is really working under the O.P.O Company. It seems so unreal that Blossom accidently dropped the files on floor. She cursed at her stupid action and began picking up the files. One by one she picked them up while scanning her brain for answers. Why was Mojo working in an investigation company? Did he want to control the company to create a new different purpose?

She signed when she couldn't find an answer as she just kneeled on the floor with a few files that still needed to be picked up. Placing the ones she had picked up in a neat pile she gathered the ones that were close to her position. Looking at them as she picked them up she noticed the last three files were lined up perfectly a feet away from her reach. She grabbed them until she saw the sight of three men making her drop them in process.

Blossom eyes widen at the three files. She never knew they were still alive until now. She grasped for them again and read each one after the other.

**_Brick Jojo_**

_Age: 22_

_Height:181 cm_

_Weight: 67.5 kg_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Birthday: April 1991 (No exact date given)_

_Position: Private Investigator and Strategist_

_Responsible For: Plans _

_Brick's status: A former villain before, a master mind today_

_Description: A master mind. A man with an IQ 200._

**_Butch Jojo_**

_Age: 22_

_Height:181 cm_

_Weight: 67.5 kg_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Birthday: April 1991 (No exact date given)_

_Position: Private Investigator and Computer technologist_

_Responsible For: Hacks_

_Butch's status: A former villain before, a feared man today_

_Description: An expert in hacking. Can destroy a whole city system in minutes_

**_Boomer Jojo_**

_Age: 22_

_Height:181 cm_

_Weight: 67.5 kg_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Birthday: April 1991 (No exact date given)_

_Position: Private Investigator and Psychologist_

_Responsible For: Profiles and descriptions_

_Boomer's status: A former villain before, a trustworthy man today_

_Description: An expert in human personalities. Can sense if an individual is lying or telling the truth._

They are working in the Offcial Private Officers Company too? Blossom thought as she cursed under her breath. So many questions, little answers.

* * *

**There we are the first chapter! Yay! I know it's been like a long time but I saw I finished this chapter and I seemed to have forgotten about it for a long time. So please review! I would love r****eviews it makes me want to write more! ****Also, please check my other story that I'm currently writing "Love Language" on my other account HyperRandomaMusicFreak101.**


End file.
